


An Evening in Woodsboro

by AlphaAbi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Came up with this in media studies, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Dewey/Gale one-shot :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening in Woodsboro

Gale's mind wandered over the image of Dewey Riley. His dark hair and kind face were all she could think of.

She sauntered over to the window and reflected on her dull surroundings. She had always hated the small town of Woodsboro. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel emotional. 

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. The faint figure of Dewey Riley, the sun setting directly behind him. He was coming back from work, down at the police station.

Gale felt her self grow happy at the sight of her husband. She set down her cup of tea, glancing at her own reflection. Her wavy, black hair hung over her shoulders and her eyes, a haunting shade of blue. 

The horizon was glowing now. The was darkening; the streets becoming empty, like a ghost town. Gale looked back at her book but she couldn't concentrate. She went to the door and stepped outside. Dewey came closer to her; she could see a glint of something in his eyes. Something that Gale couldn't quite put her finger on. He gazed, affectionately, and said, in a hushed tone, "I love you, Gale..."  
Gale looked back, allowing Dewey to rest his hand on the face. Her mouth broke into a smile and she leaned into his hand, lying her palm against his. "I love you, too, Dwight Riley-" They both leaned forward, into a passionate kiss. 

Gale broke the kiss, letting her feet level again. They looked back at each other with mixed feelings and the thoughts of two lovers who had seen too much. They were foolish, they knew that. Gale tried to study Dewey's facial expressions again but it was almost impossible. She could see nothing in his eyes but love. Eventually, she let herself smile again. She could worry all she liked but they'd been through enough to know one thing. True love conquers all.

"Let's go inside," She sighed. Dewey's smile was all Gale need.  
"Let's," he nodded. They hurried inside, leaving the porch empty and still.  
The last lights in Woodsboro faded and the town once again was silent.


End file.
